


Keep Me Close

by Bluefxy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefxy/pseuds/Bluefxy
Summary: 6 Years of waiting finally culminates to feelings being released and not being able to let the other out of their hands.aka Markson kisses for 6k please enjoy(I don't do summaries)





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cffn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/gifts).



> Well I started this April 2nd and I finally did something with it! Thank you Suvi for editing part of this for me and putting up with my complaining about this :') I haven't written in forever so hopefully you enjoy this fic with my favorite boys <3

Mark’s cold nose pressed so comfortably against Jackson’s as they stood there with their foreheads together. The pair’s eyes attentively staring at the other’s lips in baited wait for someone to do anything. It was a silent game of who would be the one to break the seal first; who would push them towards a place where only their minds alone went to.

Jackson could feel Mark’s hand as it slowly latched and tightened on his shirt, his long fingers curling around the fabric and tugging at it slightly as a nervous breath left the older’s lips. Mark’s tongue slid out to wet his lips slowly before biting on his plump bottom one; a nervous action Jackson had seen the older do for years that was oddly endearing but making him feel so many other things at the same time. The anticipation was clearly there... But so was the hesitation.

They hadn’t even kissed, still a breath's distance apart, but Jackson was already so wound up. His thoughts a terrible tie-dyed mess, displaying an array of every emotion he was feeling. It was like the gears in his head had snapped and anything coherent was lost in the jumbling mess of cogs and gears falling apart. It was with the last salvageable part that had Jackson moving to not lose this moment all together.

Tentative hands rose up to caress the sides of Mark’s head, thumbs running circles across his cheekbones as if to calm his own nerves. Heavy, nervous breaths played between their mouths. Every circle of breath brushing Jackson’s lips against Marks; slowly kindling the fire in their bodies where it has been burning for years in their hearts, small fireworks preparing to burst causing hot tingles to run throughout Jackson’s limbs.

Years of not wanting to chance the heartbreak or risk the onslaught of uninvited tension to the group, they both turned a blind eye to what their hearts wanted. But, what started as once in awhile, grew to frequent slips of loving looks, lingering touches, and sleeping in the same bed with little to no excuse; the covering to their growing feelings was hanging by it’s last thread.

He slowly tilted Mark’s head to the side and a quiet hitched breath left Mark’s mouth, the sound making both boy’s eyes click up to one another’s; the world suddenly dissipated into a quiet backspace as Jackson saw for the first time, how real the saying ‘eyes are the window to the soul’ actually was. It was like he was put on the same wavelength as Mark and he could see the nervousness that was always there, but he could also see the desire and the love swell up in those beautiful, dark brown eyes. Every fan of Mark’s lashes opening up a new floodgate of emotions in Jackson’s heart, every beat of his heart making his body feel too small to carry such love for this boy- for Mark.

Was this actually happening? Something about the atmosphere seemed so ethereal. Like if just one too many breaths were taken, Jackson would be woken up, or a step too close and Mark would snap out of his daze and pretend this had never happened. There were far too many times where Jackson couldn’t help but think about a situation so perfect like this finally happening to him... only to come back out of his daydreams with an aching heart. 

Jackson’s eyes slipped close, only hoping Mark did the same as he sent a last plea, a prayer that this didn’t turn out to be a horrid joke or a disappointing dream. Then he leaned in, the final inhale taken as the nervous thoughts that had been running in his mind ceased.

And they kissed.

From the moment their lips brushed, they knew things would never be the same. The depth of what they were about to dive into terribly close to resting on their shoulders for good. It felt electrifying, unworldly, heart-stopping, amazing- yet terrifying, frightening, nerve-wracking, unstable, but all together so utterly beautiful.

Two pairs of soft lips pressed firmly together for the first time. The purity of it ever evident in the lack of movement and stilled breaths. An underlying innocence only a first kiss of pining lovers could bring.

Jackson’s stomach tightened as the kindled fire burst in every direction, causing each hair on his body to rise. He tried to memorize every detail about Mark’s lips, the same lips he had looked at for so many years, before finally allowing himself to bask in the softness of them. They were so plush against his own, his perfect mouth truly living up to all expectations.

Neither dared to move, though definitely having kissed people previously, this was different. There was such delicate preciousness to this, and they felt it undoubtedly because any sense of what to do flew out the window as both opted to stay still than make a wrong move. They stood there in silence with their breaths held and bodies rigid.

And just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. It took a second for Jackson’s mind to actually register that Mark had pulled away before he opened his eyes, taking in the sight before him. Small pants coming from his mouth, Jackson soon realizing neither had had the thought to breathe, a small burst of hope filling him that he wasn’t the only one too entranced and nervous to think rationally enough.

Mark lifted his hands to hold Jackson’s face as he slowly opened his eyes to meet Jackson’s. There was so much that he wanted to say to Jackson but his mind kept drawing blanks. He wanted to confirm this connection they both undoubtedly felt towards each other but mostly, to finally put an end to this- what seemed to be an endless journey of pining. His heart hurt with how packed full it was with this undying need to be with Jackson and he couldn't put up with it anymore. Yes, it’d be easier to run away but, he had done that for too long. Amidst his running thoughts, Jackson gave Mark a tentative smile that held just as many emotions behind it like him. The comfort that neither had figured out anything enough for him right now.

Jackson watched as Mark gave him a smile in return, full of white, sharp teeth, then softening back to parted lips. He ran his own gaze down the slope of Mark's beautiful nose all the way down to his lips, so inviting with his own saliva on top of them; his stomach dipping pleasantly at the sight. He watched as those very lips inched closer to his own, the world going black as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

Mark slotted his lips perfectly between his as Mark pressed into him once more-

Twice more- he found how lovely it was to tug on Mark’s lips.

Three times more- Mark kissed him so gently it almost hurt.

Four times more, then finally they kept their lips locked. Mark took a step forward to press their bodies closer together and Jackson couldn’t help the pleased sound he let out. To have Mark pressed against him on his own accord, in what was definitely not just friendly affection, seemed impossible. But, by the feeling of Mark’s hands firmly holding his head, shifting it slightly in search of the most pleasing angle, his lips slowly starting to move smoothly against his, he thought he could get used to doing the impossible.

A delicate friction started between their lips. Softly dragging them across each other’s then lingering to add more pressure; carefully experimenting with what they liked and what made the other one suck in a sharp breath. Jackson gave tiny pecks to Mark’s top lip just to pull away and press a full kiss to his full bottom lip, liking the way it felt between his lips perhaps a little too much. He slowly started gently abusing Mark’s lip with tiny sucks, feeling it swell just the slightest bit from it, only motivating him to do more.

Jackson slid his hands down Mark’s neck, feeling the smooth, long muscles under his fingertips, then moved down towards his chest. Slowly, he dragged his hands across Mark’s collarbones, briefly letting the thought to kiss and mark him along this same path pass through his mind. He continued down over his torso before he curled his arms around his back, pulling Mark flush to himself. He could feel the sharp intake of the older’s breath beneath his hands; lungs expanding quickly then softening into Jackson’s touch.

Kissing Mark was simply incredible. A slowly building pace was starting and with everything Jackson was giving to the kiss, Mark was always there to match it.

It was one thing to kiss someone who simply looked enticing, a different situation when that someone was your best friend who you’ve had feelings for, for seven years, and an entirely different situation when that best friend was kissing you back in the same ways you were. The tightened fingers in his shirt, the flutters of his heart, this wasn’t something he’s felt while lip locked with someone in a long while...And all the while Jackson just hoped Mark was feeling the same as him.

Their lips easily found an enticing rhythm together. What started as innocent sliding of lips and hands gently roaming the expanse of each other’s bodies, eventually turned into soft nips and heavy breaths, their hands grasping tightly onto each other’s clothes or skin for some type of grounding. Both bodies had unconsciously started moving subtly, a pleasant sway together that sent a wisp of desire into both bodies.

It seemed the more their lips kissed each other’s, the more the nervousness seemed to fade into the background as a new sense of the same comfort they’ve always together filled their bodies. The sound of desperate kisses and soft, escaped moans filled the room as neither boy was willing to let anything stop them from kissing each other. They both kissed like the other’s lips held the oxygen they needed so dearly; so wanting and unashamed to finally have this chance to pour their heart into this slowly steaming kiss.

One of Mark’s hands had slipped beneath Jackson’s shirt and pressed his palm firmly on the warm expanse of skin on his back, slowly dragging his hand up making the shirt ride up with it. Jackson felt Mark’s hand lie still atop his ribs where he was sure the older could surely feel his heart racing. The cool breeze of the room on his newly revealed skin did nothing for how warm he felt, merely a breeze trying to put out a fire, Mark’s hand like a torch on his body.

The sweet and steaming closed lipped kiss was put to an end the moment Mark licked a tentative stripe on the seam of his lips. Jackson’s heart stopped as part of him thought that maybe he should’ve kept this sweet and endearing, maybe take a moment to talk this through before diving too far into unknown territory. But, it had also been 6 years and the thought of tasting Mark’s sweet mouth was like dangling a treat in front of a puppy; like Mark knew how many times Jackson side eyed him while he licked his ice cream or played with the straw in his cup. So he slowly parted his lips and Mark wasted no time in sliding his tongue past his lips to meet Jackson’s in the middle. The unconscious whine that left Jackson’s mouth almost made him embarrassed if it wasn’t for Mark practically growling as a reaction. The small bit of dominance emitting from him making Jackson’s body feel like molten lava as he was quickly finding out he might have a thing for that… Or quite definitely had a thing for that.

Mark’s tongue pressed more firmly against his own and that was all it took for Jackson to react back. Their tongues danced lightly against each other’s, tasting the tea Jackson had sipped on earlier and sweetness of Mark’s toothpaste, swirling and searching the other’s mouth; slowly becoming addicted to each other. He brought his hands to Mark’s hips and slipped his thumbs under his shirt to start rubbing soft circles to the inside of his jutted hip bones. The softness of Mark’s skin had Jackson humming as he ran his tongue behind the older’s teeth, skimming over them slowly before entangling with Mark’s tongue once more, relishing in how right this felt- how perfectly their lips and bodies molded together.

The kiss grew more insistent. 

There was a certain desperation that grew larger as their tongues moved together and their hearts leapt in sporadic patterns. The circles Jackson was making on the inside of Mark’s hip bones slowly began to dip under the waistband of his shorts and expand higher up to feel every rise and fall of his abs. Mark shivered slightly in response, his lips slackening and a heavy sigh falling across Jackson’s lips, a rush of warmth coating his body the more Jackson touched him.

Sharp nails started to dig into Jackson’s back, his muscles tightening under the sharp pain while he felt Mark’s other hand start to tug and play with the end of his shirt, as if he was contemplating to go further. Jackson felt his shirt ride up higher and higher, his heart racing faster and faster, as Mark’s fingers left a wake of fire in his skin. With a soft graze of sharp teeth across Jackson’s lip, Mark pulled away and tugged his shirt up, waiting for Jackson to release his hold on his own hips before tossing it aimlessly to the floor. As soon as his shirt was off, his hands were back on Mark and Mark’s lips were pressed against his once more. For kissing someone for the first time, neither expected such a connection, such a pull that kept the two of them together. But here they were, hands glued to each other and their hearts picking up the same rhythm.

Jackson was never one to say aloud what his particular fantasies were, simply preferring to leave them to himself, but, there was little left to say when Mark started nibbling softly and Jackson started letting out soft groans without concern of anyone around, sweet bursts of pleasure igniting throughout his body. Clouds of desire swept through his head and all he could do was breathe roughly to try and stay in some grasp of reality. Soft whines, desire-filled moans, and wanting grunts all coaxing Mark to do more and more to Jackson.

And so he did. Mark seemed to know Jackson loved his teeth- fantasized about them one too many times- as Mark gradually started to add his sharp canines into the mix with everything he did. His teeth grazed Jackson’s lip as he tugged on it, traced his lip with his tongue, suckled his lip back into his alluring mouth, Mark was doing wonders with his mouth to say the least. The tiny bursts of pain made Jackson breathe harder and grab onto Mark’s shirt in a tight grip- a weak attempt to stay grounded.

It was so easy to simply bask in the sweet sensations Mark was giving him but he wanted more, wanted to give more. His heart ached with so much love that he wanted to shower Mark in it. So when Mark released his bottom lip with a pop, both taking the following moment to regain their breaths, he took Mark’s head back in his hands. The older’s eyes were nearly all black and lips bright red with past kisses. His entire being looked so captivating.

Jackson smoothed one hand across Mark’s cheek, sliding down his neck to pull his shirt aside; his lips soon following. He licked tentatively on the skin at the crook of his neck and shoulder as he felt Mark grasp onto his back once more, the pads of his fingers digging in slightly in anticipation. Then he sucked hard, finally beginning to mark himself on the older’s long and beautiful neck; so warm and smooth under his lips. The hand holding Mark’s head suddenly started to bear the weight of it as Mark lolled his head into his grasp purely out of pleasure. The hands on his back began to scrap nails down as Jackson’s lips left the abused area to graze his teeth up the tendon of his neck and start another mark under his jawline.

Mark tasted so good it was becoming addictive to create mark after blooming mark across the span of his neck. The salty contrast of his glistening sweat and the sweet taste of his skin on his tongue only made Jackson suck harder and bite down with more force. Mark started to become undone from Jackson’s lips; his chest rising and falling faster and faster, the warm skin under his hands getting redder the more he scratched and clung to Jackson.

He continued marking the older down the other side of his neck, stopping when Mark would moan ever so quietly to dig his tongue in a little harder, relishing in the pleasured whimpers that would come from it. He tugged Mark’s shirt down as far it would stretch before it was clear it would tear if he kept tugging. Jackson wanted to practically devour Mark and the shirt would definitely have to go.

With a sound of protest from Jackson, he pulled himself away from Mark and saw how wrecked he was beginning to be: Head still lolled back, lower lip caught under his white canines and his neck… his neck was absolutely coated and abused with marks. A once pristine canvas now painted in reds, blues, purples, and yellows, moving with life from every breath that passed through it. As Jackson trailed his gaze back up to Mark’s eyes he saw the glazed look start to fade just a bit, slowly assessing reality, then the nails on his back started to release. The trails of angry red marks would clearly be there for a few days but Jackson couldn’t find any reason to hate the fact. He quickly slipped his hands under the front of Mark’s shirt and slid up his stomach, brushed across his nipples just enough to be a tease making Mark shiver, a shaky breath escaping him. Their gazes were focused solely on one another, taking everything in stride together like they had been doing for years past.

The shirt was lifted quickly from Mark’s body and tossed somewhere to the side. The next few moments void of any movements; simply taking in each other’s presence. Two sets of lungs expanding and retracting heavily, lips thoroughly abused, bruises blossoming across their skin, and- contradicting the present atmosphere, a softened look of fondness, affection.

Jackson was the first to move them back together; hands roaming around Mark’s body to wrap around his back and pull them flush together. A sound of contentment left Mark’s mouth at the feeling of Jackson’s skin pulled flush to his without any barrier. The younger leaned forward to capture Mark’s lips with his again, a renewed intensity forming within the kiss. Mark’s hands lifted back up to hold Jackson’s head, his long fingers playing with the small hairs by his neck as he responded just as eagerly as Jackson did to the kiss. Tongues meeting right away to rub and massage each other, saliva making the slide smooth, they tasted each other again and again, each finding the other quite addictive as their want only grew.

Pleased with the skin on skin contact and willing any nervous wavering away, Jackson slid his hands under the waistband of Mark’s shorts, under his boxers, and grabbed at his ass, firm and smooth under his touch. Mark let out a quiet yelp as Jackson smiled just the slightest at Mark’s reaction, it only spurring him on to continue spreading his palms flat against the flesh beneath his hands and feeling the well toned muscles. 

Mark let his hands wander freely. Slowly smoothing his palms against the firm muscles of his chest, down the expanse of his abdominals, then lingering just above his pants. He slowly started rubbing his hands up and down Jackson’s sides, the soothing strides of Mark’s hands revving up his heartbeat causing a certain momentum to build between the two of them. Their lips continued to brush against each other, no longer concerned in keeping some sort of technique up as their hands started to do more interesting things.

With a shaky breath out, Mark dropped his hands to loop his fingers through the belt loops of Jackson’s jeans, seemingly teasing him by pulling down at the fabric to expose more of his skin before he tugged forward. Their groins met together and both boys let out choked moans, Jackson letting his forehead drop to Mark’s shoulder as Mark pulled his own lip into his mouth. The first taste of friction flowing through their bodies as the two caught their breath for the umpteenth time.

With a moment of hesitation, the two started a rhythm with their hips- Mark pulling Jackson closer and Jackson gripping harder at the older’s butt, using the leverage to grind into each other harder with each roll. Jackson started mouthing at Mark’s neck, tongue hot and wet lapping at the salty skin of Mark’s throat, Mark tipping his head back in response to convey his permission for Jackson to ravish his neck. Jackson grazed his teeth over the previous blooming marks, taking the stutter of Mark’s hips as a good sign as he continued to nip at the smooth column of skin; painting his skin further with red. 

Mark’s chest heaved with every press of their groins and every touch of Jackson’s teeth. Small whimpers escaped his bitten lips as he submitted to the lust coiling in his body. He slowly brought a hand to the front of the younger’s jeans, letting his finger tips dance lightly across the growing bulge and smirking for quick second as Jackson’s hands tightened on him. He fumbled with the button best he could with Jackson sucking a mark onto his already sensitive neck, hands almost shaking from pleasure before finally it slipped open and he pulled the zipper down.

The teeth on Mark’s neck let up the second Jackson felt the older’s hand on his clothed length; his head dropping to rest on Mark’s shoulder once more as a shiver ran down his spine and a moan stole his composure away. Mark’s hand moved slowly up and down, the pressure firm and warm against him as his hips started to roll into Mark’s hand.

“Mark….Hyung-” A breathy whine was pressed into Mark’s shoulder as he continued the even pacing on him, a small smirk appearing on Mark’s face at lost in lust Jackson seemed to sound. Mark though, wasn’t too far off himself; his face heated and rational thoughts drifting off somewhere far, far away. With a few more strokes, Mark leaned his head down to Jackson’s ear, letting his tongue trace the crest of it before whispering gravely words into it.

“Jackson… take them off.” The roughness of his tone made Jackson’s stomach coil tighter, just the simple act of saying his name made his head feel like it was spinning; his mind filling up with clouds of lust and fogs of desire. Mark’s hands were already moving away to work his own shorts off as Jackson shifted a step back, biting his lip as Mark revealed even more skin to him; trying to hold a blush back. Without thinking too much about it he slid his pants off, willing any uncertainties he had away as he tossed them off to the side.

When both were standing right again, with breaths caught in their throats and bodies strumming with desire, Mark took a step back towards Jackson, his hands going to his hips tightly as he licked at his own lips. His heart was beating furiously in his body, threatening to burst out at how beautiful Jackson looked- and he was all his right now. He took in his flushed face, heavy and hot breaths, and messy hair all caused by him as Mark walked him back towards the bed. His mind was tunnel visioned on Jackson as the younger sat on the edge and he himself came to sit on his lap, both eyes hazily half lidded as their breath mingled between their lips.

Too many lines were already crossed to put another moment to waste thinking about it. But in the quiet moment, only punctured by quivering breaths and creaking windows, did the first sign of hesitation come. Mark watched as Jackson swallowed a lump down his throat, his hands once resting on the younger’s chest now slowly moving up to cup his face. The kiss that followed was nothing like any of the previous ones, this one much more chaste and a needed comfort that Jackson clung too.

Jackson’s mind was torn between the insistent take it slower and the ever present desire to smother Mark to his heart’s content. It’s not that he didn’t want this, no, that wasn’t it, it’s that he took his first look at the current situation a little more clearly and it was kind of overwhelming. The fact that moments ago the boy he had been pining after for so long kissed him for the first time without even truly confessing to one another beforehand and now they were…. Here. Mark on his lap with a mere two, thin layers separating them and he had to make sure they were both signing up for the same thing before he let his heart attach on to something terribly intangible.

Jackson pulled back to look at Mark, an understanding of what the younger was feeling already becoming clear to Mark. Before a word could leave Jackson’s lips, Mark was already speaking soft words to him.

“I’m scared too… but I don’t think that’s a good enough reason to stop this from happening.” He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath in to reign in his heart before continuing, “I like you, I have for as long as I can remember and I don’t want this to stop. I know this is fast but, I don’t think I’m the only one who feels how right this is. Please Jacks, don’t turn away from this.” His words drifted off as he waited for Jackson to answer, his hands sturdy as could be on Jackson’s face and his breath trying in staying calm given the current situation and the heat still flowing through it.

Jackson searched the dark, brown eyes in front of his, almost losing himself in them again before he ultimately responded. “We’ll make it work, right? Whatever happens, we’ll at least try to make it work.”

“I won’t give up on us, Jackson.”

And that was all Jackson needed for the weight to disappear in his heart, that Mark would be trying just as hard as he would be. They both shared small smiles before their faces slackened again, seeming to get entranced with the other all over again. Mark slowly tilted his head a bit as Jackson licked his lips, and very softly they kissed again, this time with nothing running in their heads.

He rested his hands on Mark’s thighs, rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin as Mark matched the movement on his cheeks with his thumbs. Their lips moved so very slowly like they were experiencing this for the first time all over again, and it wasn’t too far from the truth. They had so much left to explore and discover about each other, things that would take the entire depths of the night to investigate and others a mere morning in the presence of two alarms going off. The thought somewhat comforted the two of them, that though they had been close for the past several years, this was both new water they were treading but at least they were in the same boat.

He slowly shifted closer to Jackson’s hips, letting there be enough time for Jackson to refuse before he rolled his hips into Jackson’s, both sets of lips parting as the pleasure coursed through them warmly. Jackson’s hands wrapped around to his butt as Mark repeated his same movements, his stomach flipping with the small noise Jackson let out into his mouth and his eyes glazing over at the way Jackson started rolling up into his hips. The whole thing almost felt like a forbidden bliss- two secret lovers hidden in a private room sharing the risk of such sweet pleasure, the excitement of it too thrilling, making their skin prickle with the thought of getting caught. It only spurred them on as Mark leaned Jackson down on the bed, framing his face with his forearms as he planted hot kisses across his lips and down his neck. His hips were insistent in heightening the beautiful friction- the friction like a sharp alcohol, terribly addicting and filling their bodies with such drunken lust; their minds hazy and their limbs moving only in search of touching each other more. But with unspoken words, shaky breaths and nails dug into hot skin, they both knew they wanted more. 

As hastily as he could, Jackson grazed his nails down Mark’s back to hook on his boxers, dragging them down as he felt Mark’s head rest in the crook of his neck, a moan sighed out into his skin as his hard and heavy length was finally rid of it’s confines. Mark moved to press a kiss to his lips before sitting back up to throw off his boxers, soon after looking back at Jackson who wasn’t even trying to conceal the fact he was drinking in the sight in front of him. It almost made him flush, being so… exposed, but he took a breath in and focused back on Jackson, the sight calming and igniting his nerves at the same time. He bit his lip, only half knowing how much Jackson loved when he did it, and made a split second decision before he leaned away towards the nightstand and opened the drawer, his abdominals flexing with the movement drawing Jackson’s eyes to them.

Mark was… beautiful. He always had been and it’s not because of seeing him naked suddenly sparked this grand thought because he’s seen him in this state whether on purpose or not countless times. It’s something Jackson was well aware of the first time he had seen him while eating melting ice cream and something he still thought was true when his hair was permed a little too much for his liking. It was something Jackson felt jealous of when he starred in the mirror but was something he also willfully brought up in his mind in the darkest of nights. He finally learned to give up on containing his heart when he looked at Mark, but still never growing accustomed to how astonishing he looked to him in any state; and now wasn’t an exception.

Jackson placed a hand on Mark’s stomach, his eyes in a haze as he felt the strong muscles moving under his palm, his stomach flipping as he finally got to touch Mark as he pleased without worry of breaking the invisible line on their friendship.

As Mark sat upright once again, the small container placed down on the bed somewhere, Jackson felt him catch a breath in his chest, locking his eyes with the older as he continued to skim his hand upwards, feeling the fast pace of his heart matching his directly before deliberately skimming his fingers across his nipple. Mark’s eyes closed as he let out the caught breath shakily, the quick burst of pleasure ever evident as Jackson felt Mark’s hands lightly grip onto his hips. There was lust gleaming in Mark’s eyes when he opened them back up, the sight of him drowned so deep in it making Jackson brush his fingertips back over the hardening bud in reaction. Mark groaned out as his body melted into Jackson’s, the brush of his bare length against Jackson’s boxers so much better than before but still not quite what he was looking for.

With another moment of pure indulgence of Jackson’s hand on his chest, he gripped his arm and dragged it off to lay on the bed, the desire to have more and more fueling his movements. Mark moved his hands down along the expanse of Jackson’s torso then hooked onto his boxers as he continued down; his tongue wetting his lips all the while as more of Jackson’s warm, tan skin pulled taut over muscles was revealed to him. With the last piece of clothing thrown off somewhere with the rest of their things, Mark resettled on Jackson’s lap, his eyes drinking in the beautiful man below him: Sun kissed skin painted in a beautiful palette of blues making his dark eyes look like an endless abyss Mark often found himself lost in.

And Mark could say he was all his.

Mine

Mark kissed Jackson as if to claim his territory, hard and dominance emitting through his skin, teeth clicking every now and then from the pressure and still from the sheer newness to doing this sort of thing with each other. He brought his hands to Jackson’s waist, hands spreading wide and fingers soon curling in as he felt Jackson’s knees spread wider below him. Their hard lengths brushed up against one another’s as Mark leaned down further, their sensitive skin rubbing along the other’s was completely delicious making both of them groan out in pleasure. Mark lifted up slightly to sneak a hand through, wrapping around Jackson’s length as another sigh left both sets of lips. It was becoming more and more obvious that they both hard been wanting the same this for a very long time.

Jackson’s hands clenched the sheets below him as Mark’s long fingers worked him up and down, the feeling so much better than what his imagination had been able to think up. And as Mark added the cool slide of lube it had his eyes rolling back and his abs contracting in a wave of ecstasy.

Their breaths mixed together between their lips as Jackson’s came out harder and faster with each second, small grunts and moans filling the airspace. With one last pump, Mark slid his hand away, Jackson protesting with a groan, his body pulsing with pleasure as his eyes blinked open. Mark had pulled back slightly, his hair still disheveled and as Jackson started to open his mouth, Mark wrapped his hand around both of their lengths making any further complaints die down. Jackson’s eyes squeezed closed when he felt the smooth drag of the hot skin on skin contact, something so amazing that had his breath caught and his head lolling back.

Mark brought his lips to Jackson’s neck to muffle his sounds, the overwhelming sensations pulling lewd sounds from within him as he chased the both of them towards their high. At one point, Jackson started moving his hips, thrusting into Mark’s slick hand which only had him biting on the salted skin under his lips. It was inevitable that they would reach their peak soon but the two of them tried to hold on to this moment before them- clenched bedsheets, lips bitten, and heavy breaths- an attempt to stay in this intimate space they created for themselves. 

They both knew they were close by the symphony of sounds filling up the room, any caution blindly and unknowingly thrown away as they both got lost together in each other. Mark mumbled incoherent words into Jackson’s skin as his hips started to stutter and his hand gripped them tighter, kissing his way to Jackson’s mouth to pour a silent scream down it.

He came with his eyes sealed shut and body strumming with the best kind of feeling there was. Jackson melted into the mattress as both of his hands came to grab Mark’s shoulders, small moans let loose as he focused on the older’s hand around him and with only a few more seconds he was moaning out Mark’s name in probably the lewdest way someone’s ever said it. Mark’s stomach swooped shallowly at the word, his hand working Jackson through his orgasm before ultimately slumping off to his side; cum coating their stomachs slightly and bodies thoroughly spent. 

As their visions colored the room back from the white bliss and their breaths evened out, Mark turned his head to face Jackson, the most perfect person made for him, and slid his clean hand out to hold his hand. There was a moment of nothingness, just the air conditioning flowing and the fan creaking above, before Jackson responded back to the touch, his hand gently squeezing Mark’s as he turned to meet his gaze.

Lazy smiles graced both of their faces within a moment of locking gazes, the simple sight of seeing each other enough to fill their entire being up with joy. They looked like beautiful messes sprawled atop the bed with their limbs spread out and skin marked in loving patterns. As they stared into each other’s eyes, their faces softened until they were simply looking at one another, no need to put on a face and instead basking in the well known comfort of one another. With a graveled voice made so from the throws of passion, Mark was the first to break the silence.

“You aren’t going to run away from this, are you?”

It would be risky. Though his heart has wanted it for years, it terrified him that he might mess it up. It was a fear that maybe he would ruin what they have together in pursuit of something bigger, something more meaningful. There was the group too. The six others meant the world to him and if this relationship got out in the wrong way, it could ruin a lot of things for them.

But his heart ultimately had already made the decision for him. This person lying next to him, perfectly blissed out, was making sure he one hundred percent wanted to pursue this seriously. His heart seized up at the thought of the ‘what if’s but...

But they had all the time in the world now, right?

And it was true, so so true. There was no deadline to this new journey, no where they needed to be and, so far, no one else to make them hurry along haphazardly. They could take their time in discovering each other over and over again, relearning what makes Mark scrunch his eyebrows together and what makes Jackson widen his eyes like a puppy; and just that thought calmed his heart back down as he continued to look at Mark like he was seeing him for the first time all over again.

Despite being pining lovers not even a few hours ago and all of a sudden very much so confirming to each other it was more than mutual, neither could deny the fact that it all just seemed so familiar to each other. The way their bodies molded so well together and, before they knew it to themselves, how in love they were with the other. Life would go on whether or not Jackson ran away from this, from Mark, from his heart, but it’d be so much easier to lean on someone he’s held dearly for quite some time.

And so he answered easily with all the confidence he had.

“I’m not running anymore, and definitely not from you.”


End file.
